Child restraint systems have been utilized to hold infants or children therein within vehicles. One type of child restraint system includes a child seat and a base portion for holding the seat, that are rearward-facing with respect to a vehicle seat. A second type of child restraint system utilizes a rearward-facing child seat without the base portion. A third type of child restraint system is a booster child seat that is frontward-facing with respect to the vehicle seat.
Currently, automotive control systems are unable to determine whether a child seat comprises a frontward-facing child seat or a rearward-facing child seat. Accordingly, these systems are unable to control operation of seat bag modules based on whether the child seat comprises a frontward-facing child seat or a rearward facing child-seat.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a child seat monitoring system that can determine whether a child seat comprises a front-facing child seat or a rearward-facing child seat.